kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuki Butterfly
Mitsuki Butterfly is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the fiftieth episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu confront Gonard on the rooftops of Tokyo. Gonard reveals that he has trapped Lily inside a block of soap. Gonard surfs across the rooftops using the soap block while Mikey and Guano pursue. Suddenly, Mikey realizes that he is missing his pants and becomes trapped in a soap bubble. The bubble carries him away and into the mouth of a talking tiger. Mikey awakens sitting in the audience of a kabuki theater with the rest of the cast. It is revealed that the cast are there to see Mitsuki's father, the famous kabuki actor Dadzuki, perform. Gonard is enjoying a bottomless bucket of popcorn in his seat. Mikey is under the impression that there will be female actors in the performance, but Lily prevents Guano from telling him that the all of the kabuki actors are male. Mitsuki is visiting with her father in his dressing room before he goes onstage. As he prepares to go on, he accidentally injures his foot, preventing him from going on. Dadzuki insists on performing despite his injury. Mitsuki offers to play his role herself. Dadzuki objects, saying that allowing a woman to participate in kabuki would violate tradition and shame him. Mitsuki eventually convinces him to let her take his place. The performance begins, with Mitsuki playing her father's role of the "Empress". Mikey quickly becomes infatuated with the Empress, which he does not recognize is Mitsuki. Gonard returns to the popcorn stand to get a refill of his bottomless popcorn, to the popcorn seller's annoyance. At the studio, Mikey tells Mitsuki that he has a crush on someone, saddening her. Mikey takes her to the mall to have her help him choose a gift for her. Mikey eventually chooses a large bag of turkey jerky. Gonard begins obsessing over his bottomless popcorn to the point of insanity. Mitsuki continues to take her father's place in the theater while he recovers. The two of them are in his dressing room when a package arrives from a "secret admirer". The package turns out to be the bag of turkey jerky that Mikey had purchased. Mitsuki realizes that Mikey had developed a crush on her when he saw her onstage. Dadzuki disapproves of her and Mikey being together. Suddenly, Mikey arrives, seeking to speak with the Empress. Mitsuki speaks with Mikey, concealing her identity from him. Dadzuki manages to switch places with Mitsuki while Mikey is distracted and send him off. Lily discovers that Gonard is using her apartment to stash extra popcorn. Lily angrily expels him. Mikey continues to speak to Mitsuki about his crush on the "Empress". Mitsuki tries to get Mikey to fall for her, but is unsuccessful. Mitsuki asks Ozu for advice regarding her situation, and he tells her that preserving her father's honor is more important than revealing the truth. Lily and Guano confront Gonard about his popcorn-eating. They try to get him to abandon the popcorn, but are unsuccessful. The two of them hold an intervention for Gonard, with the popcorn seller in attendance. They air their grievances, but Gonard still refuses to give up the popcorn. Lily loses her patience and rips up Gonard's bottomless popcorn. He angrily renounces their friendship and flees. Mikey returns to the theater in pursuit of the Empress. Dadzuki attempts to keep Mikey from speaking with Mitsuki. While fleeing Mikey, both Dadzuki and Mitsuki end up onstage in front of a large audience. The public realize that Mitsuki has been filling in for Dadzuki and grow angry with them. Dadzuki flees, and Mikey walks onstage to speak with the Empress, finally realizing that she is Mitsuki. Mikey, Mitsuki, and Dadzuki each lament the situation they are in. Gonard returns to the popcorn seller with his bottomless popcorn repaired. The seller refuses to give him more popcorn, saying that the offer has expired. Gonard goes to Lily and Guano, who comfort him. Dadzuki is hiding from the public due to his disgrace. Mitsuki comes up with a plan to show the public that Dadzuki is a good actor. Dadzuki attempts to take Mitsuki's place on LilyMu. The cast are unaware that he is not who he is pretending to be. Mikey attempts to ask "Mitsuki" out on a date, and Dadzuki eventually agrees. Mikey takes him out to get ribs, but Dadzuki tells him that they should not let romance interfere with their friendship. Lily and Guano help Gonard get over his popcorn obsession. Dadzuki spends several days taking Mitsuki's place on LilyMu. Finally, Dadzuki reveals his true identity on live television. The public recognize his acting abilities and his honor is restored. Mitsuki returns to the studio. She and Mikey discuss the possibility of them having a romance, but Mikey is swept away by Dadzuki. They agree to discuss the topic later. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mitsuki arriving to rescue Mikey. Category:Episodes